Footwear typically includes a sole configured to be located under a wearer's foot to space the foot away from the ground or floor surface. Footwear sometimes utilizes polyurethane foam or other resilient materials in the sole to provide cushioning. A fluid-filled bladder element is sometimes included in the sole to provide desired cushioning.